Nobody
by weasleyrose
Summary: He felt dead. And maybe he will soon be.


She was the only bright light in my dark world. Until she dispersed, too. I didn't know how it happened or why, but I guess that is fate. With her light brown hair and bright green eyes, she was like an angel. She knew what to say at right time. She would get me laugh even if I didn't want to. But now I have no one.

Well, I have my family but they don't like me. Does your family like you either? Weird huh? Well, not really. I make them more bad than good. Sometimes I wonder how they look can at me. I can't even bear to look at myself. But how can they?

My mother and my father are my heroes. When I was younger, they never had much time for me, considering I had two older siblings and four younger siblings. Five brothers and one sister. I love all of them and I would do anything for them. And I did everything I could to keep them safe. I was a spy for Dumbledore for almost three years. It was his idea to get in a fight with my family. He said it would keep them safe. I believed him. Now I know it was mistake. If I didn't do that, maybe Fred would be alive now and I would be dead. If I could, I would change that moment when Fred died. I would do anything. But I can't. I am aware of that. And I know George hates me. I think he always did.

Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny never could understand my wish for learning. They thought I was an idiot. My parents always assumed I liked it when they left me alone to read, but that is nothing more than a lie. I would've done anything other than spend my time reading.

I would stare longingly out the window for hours. Once, when I said I wanted to play Quidditch with my brothers, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. My mother then asked if I was sick. From that moment, I knew that nothing I did would make them accept me. I was the black sheep in the family. I knew that. And I never had time to make it right. I know that, too. But I know they are going to be better off without a murderer and a traitor.

With that thought, I slash the knife against the soft skin my wrist. Dark crimson blood wells up and begins to drip on the floor. I ignore the burning agony as I grip the knife and cut my other wrist. I drop the knife as my knees begin to buckle. My breaths become sharp and tight from the pain. My head thuds and I feel dizzy watching the blood beginning to pool around me. I hope Audrey will forgive me, I think as the world goes black and I fall into darkness.

Bill Weasley knew long before he met Fleur that people in the world are different. Fleur was the most beautiful women he ever saw. Even if she was younger than him, nothing could change his feelings. It wasn't a love on a first sight. More like after the second time. But Bill Weasley knew something bad was going to happen almost a year after the final battle. Charlie was back in Romania, Ron and Harry were at the Auror camp. Ginny and Hermione were at Hogwarts, and George worked in his store. And Percy was in probably at the Ministry. He and Fleur are still living in the Shell Cottage.

KNOCK, KNOCK  
KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm coming!" Bill yelled.

This is strange, Bill thought. No one ever knocks on the door. When he opens it, he saw a girl around 22 years old. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. Are you William Weasley?" the girl asked

"Yes I am. Would you come in?" Bill offered.

"No," she responded urgently. "I need your help! It's about your brother."

"Which brother?" he asked.

"Percy," she answered and began to cry even more. "He didn't show up for work in the morning so I went to his house. I knocked on the door but no one was home. The neighbors said that he never left the building. I don't know what to do. He once said his brother Bill lived somewhere around here so I came to look for you."

Bill was speechless. He just stared at girl. He couldn't believe this. She came over here so she could talk to him that Percy was not opening the door. He probably apparated somewhere else.

"Look, I'm sure everything is alright. Just wait a little longer and he will open the door sooner of later." Bill tried explaining, slightly annoyed.

"Percy told me his brothers were cruel sometimes, but I didn't know just how much." She then disapparted on the spot.

Bill didn't realized why she was so upset over Percy. He figured it out later that evening. It was Friday and his mother invited everyone at the Borrow. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came because of Easter holidays. Charlie and George were there too. The only person missing was Percy.

"Mum, where's Percy?" asked Bill.

"I invited him over but he didn't answer."

"Maybe he died," George said coldly.

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HE IS YOUR BROTHER!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"HE IS NOT! HE KILLED FRED!" George yelled back.

"Fred was killed by a Death Eater, George..." Ron said.

"He was there. He could've done something." George started to cry.

"I WAS THERE TOO! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? WISH THAT I WERE DEAD?" Ron yelled.

"It's different..."

"No, it's not George. I don't know how you feel. We didn't lose a twin. But we lost a brother. And Percy lost a brother. Don't you think him blames himself enough?" Bill tried to calm George.

"I..." George didn't manage to say something before Hermes got into the house.

"Hermes?" Bill picked a letter and read it out loud:

 _Dear Anyone who reads this,_  
 _My name is Audrey and I know you are wondering why Hermes gave you this letter. Percy is in St. Mungo. He is in really bad condition and the healers don't know if he is going to survive the night. I just thought you would like to know..._

 _Audrey_

By the time Bill finished reading, everyone was in shock.

"I didn't mean it for real," whispered George.

Mrs. Weasley was now crying really hard, and so was Ginny.

"So are you going to move your bloody a** or I am going alone?" asked Ginny.

"Ginevra, there is no need for such language" scolded .

"Let's go," said Mrs. Weasley

Everyone left the house in two minutes. When they arrived at St. Mungo, it was late in the evening.

"We are looking for Percival Weasley," Charlie said to the healer.

"Sorry, I can't give you this information," said the healer.

"Look woma-"

"It's okay, Diana. You can go now." They heard a voice behind them.

"You... you were...oh..." Bill stuttered.

"My name is Audrey. And yes I allow it."

Audrey's brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her eyes were red. It was obvious that she had been crying.

They came to a room when Audrey stopped and turned around.

"You can't all fit in the room."

"Okay, Mum, Dad, Ginny you go first," said Charlie.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He tried to kill himself," said Audrey as tears welled up in her eyes.


End file.
